i know
by Apawcalypse
Summary: Cry knew from who that call was. And suddenly he felt like running away.


"Pewds, you know i love you, right?"

They were cuddling in their bed, getting comfortable with each other's warmth. Pewds then looked up to him. "That's a stupid question. Of course i know, you silly. And i love you too." He grins. Cry smiled happily as he tightened the cuddle.

* * *

 _'I Know'_

 _a PewDieCry fanfiction by Amachi Ryo_

 _Desc : charcter is not mine, more on a/n_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Cry stood against the balcony door. Felix was outside, looking at the view that the height provided from their apartment. It was a clear night. A few stars can be seen from here and Cry couldn't help but smile. _He is truly beautiful._ But then a ring interrupted his thought. It couldn't be his phone, because it was coming from the living room.

Suddenly, Cry felt like running away.

He knew from who that call was. But he grabbed the phone anyway. Felix's head turned at the sound of his ring tone. "Thanks, Cry." His hand outstretched to take the ringing device from Cry's hand. But before he could do it, Cry asked. "Pewds, you know i love you, right?"

Felix smiled. "Of course i do. Love you too." He answered then took his phone in somehow hurried fashion. He turned his back against Cry. "Hey, Jack!"

Cry retreated inside with a sad smile.

* * *

Cry's hands in his pockets, and Felix's on his phone. They were going for a walk around the neighborhood like they used to. The sky is clear and birds could be heard from the park near them. It was a nice walk actually.

Except the part that they were not holding each other's hands.

Grim made a way to Cry's face as he remembered the past weeks.

There were no kisses.  
There were no cuddles.  
There were no sweet 'good night's.  
There were no accidentally slept against each other while watching a movie.  
There were no tickles after one of them had won a game.

And suddenly, Cry felt like throwing up.

They stopped on a crossroad, waiting the light to change. Felix's eyes still on his phone. Cry braced himself. "Pewds, you know that i love you, right?" There was a silence. Then Felix turned his head, a smile on his face. "Of course." Cry took a shaky breath.

The light changed into yellow for a second. _That's it._ He thought. A single drop of tear running down his cheek. And when the light changed into green, he turned his back and ran away.

 _I know. I know that everything has changed._

* * *

When Felix arrived home to their apartment, he was welcomed with the sight of Cry sitting on their sofa. His back is hunched forward. Both of his hands were inside his poker white mask, possibly covering his face even more than it usually is. A little worried, Felix asked quietly. "Cry, are you okay? Where did you go?" But Cry didn't answer.

The masked man stood up and start walking to the swede. He didn't say anything for a while, wich made Felix start to worry. But then Cry lifted his hand. He leaved it hanging in the air, as if waiting Felix's hand to join him. But he never did. And that broke the final wall.

"Felix, i think we should end this." His smooth voice is unusually hoarse. Felix stared in shock. End this? What exactly did Cry wanted to end? "What the hell, Cry? What are you talking about?" Felix was starting to get nervous. He heard Cry took a deep breath. "This.. relationship. We should end it." the world seemed to freeze.

"I don't think you love me anymore." Cry slowly backed up to the sofa. His head hanging in defeat. "I think you like Jack more than me." Felix's eyes widen in shock. "What the fuck, man? Just because of that, you thought of ending our relationship?!" He knew the tone he had used is unnecessarily high, but he can't helped it. Not when Cry wanted to end their relationship without him saying anything before it first. "Jack and I were just friends!" at that sentence, Cry's head jolted up. "No, Felix, I KNOW you like him. Not as a friend. What do you think we were before we became lovers? Brothers? No." Cry let out a sigh. "We were also just friends, Felix."

And Felix couldn't come up with a better argument. He started to realize that Cry is right. He's developing a crush to his Irish best friend. He started to realize that all this time, it wasn't fair for Cry. So he choose to let go. "Cry, I'm- I'm so sorry."

Felix was not expecting a smile in Cry's face. "Don't worry about it, Pewds." He got up and hugged Felix. Not like they used to, the hug seemed just... different. Felix couldn't help but to tear up. "I-I'm so, so sorry, Cry. I don't- I didn't know." He wanted to hug back so badly, but he can't. Cry already broke the hug and stepped back. "It's really okay, Pewds. I know you didn't realize." He took another deep breath while Felix desperately thinking a way to apologize. Cry made a hushing motion with his fingers.

"I know."

 _The End_

* * *

a/n : Sooooo... that was my first attempt to a PewDieCry fanfiction ;-; sorry if there are many mistakes as english is not my first language.

I was inspired to make this story from Prince Phantom's PewDieCry - Jealous AMV on YouTube. If you haven't watch that, please do. The cover is a screen shot of that amv. The amv also has a sequel from Jack's side called 'Everything Stays.' Honestly, you should watch it all.

Again, thanks for reading this story, criticism and suggestion is very much appreciated.

I hope you had a nice day :)


End file.
